Nichiya
Nichiya is the Edolas version of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 8 He is also the captain of Extalia's Imperial Guard.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 9 Appearance Nichiya seems to have the same facial features as Ichiya, minus the cat ears, nose, mouth, and the whiskers. He also has a distinctively large head, with orange hair arranged in a wavy style with a fringe hanging on his forehead. He is seen wearing a red hat with a cat symbol in it. Being the captain of the Extalia army, he wears royal blue army coat with one brown belt. He also wears a two-paneled apron, with the Extalia army's logo imprinted on it, dark-green pants and brown shoes. He usually carries a sword encased in a scabbard. Like Ichiya, Nichiya is mostly seen standing with his index and middle fingers pointed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8 and 15 Personality Nichiya is very loyal to Extalia and the queen referring her as a god. He also hates human and their smell and detests the fallen ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 12 Like Ichiya, he also is a fan of perfumes and its odors. He is very well-respected in the army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 15 Synopsis Edolas arc Nichiya is first introduced as an Exceed, being the captain of the army in Extalia. He first wakes up Carla and Happy, congratulating and telling them about their plan that sent 100 Exceed eggs down to Earthland to capture the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 15-16 After Carla and Happy run off and escape, disbelieving the news, Nichiya raises the alarm and declare the two as "fallen".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 2-4 He is then seen leading an army to capture Carla and Happy after they've escaped into the air, but they are suddenly hindered by Faust activating code ETD, which traps Nichiya and his soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 17-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 3-6 Nichiya then screams that the Queen will not let this matter go, before being converted with his soldiers into a giant cat-shaped lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Page 8 Later, Nichiya and his guards were turned back to Exceeds and, with the other Exceeds and Fairy Tail Mages, were sent to the Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 15 Later, after hearing the confession of the Elder Exceeds and the Queen, he confesses to upholding his queen's status by willingly pretending that Happy and Carla were sent to capture the Dragon Slayers, and apologizes. He then leaves along with his race (except Happy, Carla and Pantherlily) to search for the missing Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-16 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): Being an Exceed, Nichiya is capable of sprouting wings from his back which allow him to fly, at the same time eliminating the weight of one passenger/object transported by him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 18 Equipment Sword: Nichiya carries around a sword fitting his size, sporting a saber-like handguard but a straight, massive double-edged blade. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Magical creatures Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help